


Once, twice, three times his angel?

by Pixiedustburns



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:15:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23649070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixiedustburns/pseuds/Pixiedustburns
Summary: Clary and jace. Let's make this right.
Relationships: Clace malec sizzy
Comments: 8
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own shadowhunters or the mortal instruments and the characters there in. The belong to cassandra clare and freeform.

Clary opened the door to her studio apartment and slid out of her heeled boots. Shutting and locking the door she moved automatically around the apartment, switching on lamps and removing her jewellery. Her mind was on the man she had met that evening.  
"Jace." She spoke aloud the name slid with ease from her tongue. How had she known his name? Why did she feel drawn to him, like a moth to a flame? Clary stopped in front of her mirror and closed her eyes for a moment.

// She was standing by a beautiful vast lake. It was night and Jace was lying on the ground. Blood was spreading across his shirt.//

Clary jumped with a startled cry. Her hand lashed out shattering the mirror. The pieces tickled as they hit the floor and for a moment Clary could see swirling symbols like the ones she had seen on Jace's neck.

// I love you Clary. I'll love you till the day I die and if there's a life after this, I will love you then." Jace was looking down at her tenderly.//

Clary cried out and dropped to her knees as pain sliced through her head like fire. Her hand scrambled for her phone, fingers flew across the keys seemingly beyond her control. The pain started subsiding as she lifted her phone to her ear.


	2. De ja vu ain't what it used to be.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No pain no gain.

Jace took one more swipe at the punch bag before stepping back with a sigh. He had been restless since coming back to the institute. Clary's face as she spoke his name imprinted on his mind. Was it possible that the angels had heard his prayers? In his pocket his phone started to ring. Jace tossed back his sweaty hair with a sigh and lifted his phone to his ear.  
"Yeah?" He demanded with a grumpy growl.  
"Jace." Clary gasped his name sending his heartbeat into overdrive.  
"Clary? Are you ok?" As he was speaking Jace was on the move. His Steele was in his pocket and he was leaving the institute.  
"I don't know....This can't be real...." Clary cried out in agony. "My head.."  
"Hold on. I'm coming." Jace activated his speed rune and started running. "Just hold on."

She couldn't hear Jace anymore. Her hand dropped the phone to the carpet. Flame like pain crashed across her head and spots danced across her eyes.  
"Please.." she begged groaning.  
" I am so sorry Clarissa. But there is no other way." Clary opened her eyes and looked up into a familiar face.  
"I know you. You are Ithuriel." Clary looked over his shoulder at the snow white feathers beyond. "It hurts." Clary blinked and felt tears running down her cheeks.  
"I know child of my blood. The hold on your mind is strong. I am breaking Raziel's hold over you. Pain is part of it. But what is lost will be returned."  
"Lilith killed you." Clary looked up in confusion.  
" No my child. I died only on the earthly plain. I had to regain my strength."  
The pain was building again, bringing darkness with it.  
"I don't understand." Clary slurred starting to drift.  
"You will my child," Ithuriel kissed her forehead and then the pain really began.


	3. Clary's mind games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clary faces a challenge with an unexpected guide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok last update for today but hopefully more tomorrow. Also my quotes are not word for word but you'll get it.

Clary turned around in a circle, around her there was only darkness.  
"Ithuriel?" Clary called, her voice echoing. A torch leapt to life, flames dancing and casting light around a cavernous room.

// You're taking her to see them?   
See who?  
The silent brothers?// the voices familiar but not.

" This is the city of bones.why am I here?" Clary stopped as her bare foot hit something cold and hard. Clary lifted it and stared at the object in her hand. It was long, elegantly carved with a charcoal smudge near the crystal tip.  
"It's called a Steele." A male voice came from behind her. Clary spun on her heel, hands raised to defend herself.  
"Who are you?" She demanded.  
"Wow," a trace of a smile, "look at you. You can take the girl out of the shadow world. But deep down once a fighter always a fighter. Right Clary?"  
"You know me?" Clary shook her head. His face was lost in the fog of her mind. He came forward, tall with red hair, intense eyes and a charm all of his own.  
" You knew me once to. My name is Jonathan. Jonathan Morgenstern."


	4. And so it begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clary must make some hard choices.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember this will be a HE for clace.

"I don't understand. How did we get here? How did you get here?"  
"Well here is actually your doing." Clary frowned at him in confusion. " ok. The angel Raziel put barriers in your mind to stop you from remembering. Ithuriel is using his heavenly fire to untether those blocks from your mind. But you have to break them."  
"We are in a cave.."  
" Your mind cave Clary." Jonathan pointed out.  
Clary was about to respond when on the rock above Jonathan's shoulder a symbol started to form. The Steele in her hand started to glow.  
" Can you see that?" She asked as Jonathan stepped out of her way. Clary began to draw what she could see in the air. The symbol..no rune, it was a rune she realised now flared to life hissing and spinning. It exploded with a shower of light and beyond it the cave wall was gone. " I made a wall disappear." Clary laughed.  
" wait till you see what else you can do lil....si" Jonathan stopped and indicated towards the light coming from the hole. " After you." Clary smiled up at him and stepped out into the light.  
"I know this place. I used to live here with my mom. Mom! I can remember! And Dot and Simon!" Clary ran forward and opened the door to the shop causing the bell to jingle.  
" Dot!" Clary cried and threw her arms around the smaller woman.  
"Eh Clary." Jonathan said from behind her.  
" Jonathan this is Dot she is like family to me." Clary looked at him over her shoulder.  
" You really are not going to like what's going to happen."  
" What?" Clary looked at him in confusion.  
" Clary. You have to kill Dot."


	5. Mind blocks are painfull.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clary faces a challenge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi not the full chapter yet but it's coming. Enjoy x

"Are you crazy?" Clary asked. "I can't kill Dot."  
" That isn't the real Dot, Clary." Jonathan pointed at the small brunette. " Raziel is using Dot's image to fool you. Why do you think we are in your house right now? It's all part of a trick to fool you. To keep you from the real memories. She's the block Clary."  
" He's lying Clary." Dot denied. " You have known me since you were born." Dot caught Clary's hands in her own. "He is lying."  
" How do I know if any of this is true?" Clary looked at Johnathan. " You say I know you. But I can't remember who you are. You could be the block."  
"But I'm not. Would I have let you find the Steele if that was true?" Jonathan swallowed hard. " You are right not to trust me Clary. But you saved me. I need to make this right for you. Please." Jonathan held out his hand.

// You were my boy in the tower//

Clary carefully pulled her hands away from Dot's. She reached out and took the hand Jonathan offered.  
" I believe you." She looked into his eyes. He blinked. Tears dampened his cheeks. Clary turned to Dot with steely resolve. "Who are you?" She demanded.

Dot stepped back and started laughing maniacally. Before their eyes her skin bubbled and peeled, falling away to reveal the true form beneath.  
Clary stared in fascinated horror as the form that was Dot contorted and expanded. Two new heads on long snakish necks stretched out beside the original, all covered in black oil like scales. Long thick legs with shape claws extended front and back like a dog with a whip like tail. It was big, squatting in the living space with vermilion wings on its back.  
"That's a..." Clary began. In a whirl of motion Jonathan grabbed her yanking her into the hallway as one clawed paw smashed into the floor where Clary had stood.  
" A hydra." Jonathan confirmed. "We have to kill it."  
The floor beneath them shook as the hydra moved closer.  
"In here." Clary opened the door to her Mom's office and pulled Jonathan inside as a taloned paw appeared in the hallway.


	6. Help me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clary tries to remember and defeat the hydra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all ok so I am back on track with this story. The next few chapters will involve some sizzy and malec but please remember my goal is a HE for our clace. Enjoy.

Jace had never heard Clary scream like that. He slammed into her front door taking it completely off the hinges and crashing to the ground.  
"Clary!" He scrambled to his feet. She was lying on the floor and Jace hurried towards her only to be thrown violently backwards by an unseen force.  
"Clary can you hear me?" Jace called. Clary murmured softly, her eyes were still closed.  
"Help me."

"Help me!" Clary yelled pushing against the door that bulges inwards, beyond the hydra snarled in fury. Jonathan was pushing futiley against a solid bookcase.  
"Steele. Throw me your Steele." He yelled. Clary threw it and pushed all of her weight against the door. Her arms screamed with the strain and her feet started to slide on the wooden floor.  
Jonathan moved the Steele against his arm.  
"Strength rune." Jonathan explained. Then with one firm push he slid the bookcase in front of the door.  
Clary rubbed at her aching arms.  
"Thanks for that." She took the Steele and moved further into the room.  
"It should buy us some time. What are we here for?" Jonathan asked as Clary started opening draws.  
" I keep having small flashes of memory. Fragments. But I'm not really sure. Just going on instinct I guess." Jonathan chuckled. "What?"  
" it's just your starting to sound like you. The old you."  
Beyond the bookcase the wooden door groaned.  
"Whatever your looking for Clary. Look fast."  
Clary pulled several sketch books from a drawer and started flipping through the pages. She stopped at a charcoal rendering of a tower with a dragon nearby. No not a dragon.  
"Edom." She breathed.  
"What?" Jonathan asked as the door splintered in wards. Clary flipped the page. "Clary?" Jonathan called as the bookcase started to fall.  
"I got it!" She called out ripping the page from the book.  
Clary stood as the bookcase hit the floor with a ground shaking thud. 

" Jace! Are you ok?" Alec stepped through the portal, bow in hand and Simon and Izzy close behind him. Lastly came Magnus, who's spiked hair seemed to change colour every time Jace looked at it.  
"Biscuit." Magnus stepped forward with his hands out testing the barrier.  
" I'm ok." Jace assured Alec. Raking a hand through his hair. " I came because Clary called my cell."  
" Wait did she remember you?" Simon asked.  
" I think so. I saw her earlier and she saw me. I was glamoured and she saw me and knew my name."  
" I told you to stay away from her." Simon was getting agitated, " this could be your fault! The angels could be punishing Clary because of you!"  
" That's enough!" Alec snapped. "Back off!" He warned Simon.  
"Guys!" Izzy snapped before stepping towards Jace. "We will do everything to help Clary." Jace nodded and looked away. " Simon, a word. Outside." Simon nodded and followed the brunette out of the door.

"Hmmm." Magnus seemingly oblivious of the angst around him pondered the problem before him. "If i just try.." His hands moved elegantly and magic jumped between them. He was airborne in seconds, thrown violently backwards.  
"Magnus!" Alec launched himself forwards catching the smaller man and taking the brunt of the fall impact.  
"Are you ok?" Jace asked as Magnus stood and swiped down his clothes. Cats eyes cleaning. Alec stood a little more slowly but appeared unharmed.  
" we have a problem." Magnus looked at Jace. "This is not demonic or seelie magic."  
" What?" Jace demanded. "What other type is there?"  
" Its angelic. Biscuit is on her own." Magnus replied looking at Clary with a worried frown.


	7. The hydra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone gets hurt  
> Someone is a reluctant hero

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi just a part chapter upload more to come. Enjoy.

The hydra pressed it's large bulk through the door frame splintering the wood. Clary started drawing the rune into her hand, the hydra lashed out with it's claws, slicing through the air and Jonathan's arm. He screamed in agony.  
"Jonathan!" Clary started forward and felt her legs go from under her as the hydra lashed them with it's whip like tail. Dragging herself up using her Mom's desk Clary grabbed an ornate silver letter opener.  
"Clary!" Jonathan yelled, as she turned the hydra sank one of its heads with rows of needle sharp teeth into his shoulder. Clary brought the letter opener down fast and hard driving it through the hydra's tail and into the wooden floor below. The hydra screamed and dropped Jonathan to the floor, where he landed limp as a rag doll. The three heads turned towards Clary as she finished the rune in her hand. Thrusting out her palm she felt her hand pushing out with power. The hydra stopped in its tracks. Starting at the tip of the tail and moving rapidly a layer of ice formed over the monstrous form. It glittered under the bright light. Clary moved on instinct and kicked the sculpture hard. It cracked and then tinkled as it smashed to the floor.  
Clary stared surprised and then laughed.  
" I'm gonna feel this tomorrow." Jonathan commented as he sat upright with a groan.  
"Your shoulder is smoking." Clary hurried to his side.  
"It's the venom." Jonathan pulled his shirt away from the wound. Deep lacerations cross crossed his shoulder and between them black pus oozed.  
"We need help." Clary moved back as Jonathan forced himself to his feet.  
" We need to keep moving." He offered his hand, which Clary took gently. "Let's go."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"Do you recognise anything?" Jonathan asked. They where walking through a park.  
"It's a park." Clary sighed. " This is insane. It's like looking for a needle in a haystack but not knowing what a needle is."  
Jonathan stopped, he was leaning against a tree breathing hard and shaking.  
"Sit down," Clary guided him down onto the base of the tree. " What exactly does hydra venom do?" She asked as she pushed a lock of hair from his eyes.  
" In a little under half an hour Clary, I'm going to die."

............................................................................................

"Izzy, I'm sorry. I know Jace is your brother. I mean not literally like Alec and Max, but as good as, so..."  
"Simon." Izzy turned and looked at him with her dark liquid eyes. "You were right."  
" Wait, I was?" Izzy stepped closer and took his hands in hers.  
"What Jace did was reckless. Coming after me and Jace to get Clary when i forged glorious, was you being reckless. Going to Edom after me..I would have done the same for you. Recklessness is part of love. I would do anything to keep you safe. If i lost you.."  
"Izzy." Simon pulled her into his embrace. "I'm not going anywhere." Isabelle held him close and the jumped as Simon startled.  
"Did you hear that?" Simon asked looking confused, " I think I just heard someone calling me. It sounded like Clary."  
"Simon!" Isabelle cried out as he suddenly slumped forward, eyes rolling and collapsed to the floor.

...................................................................................

"Yearghh!" Jonathan cried out in agony, "Clary! Stop, please!" He begged. Clary tied the last knot on the strip of t-shirt covering his wound. Jonathan sat back against the tree, he was taking gasps of air, his skin and hair soaked with sweat.  
"We need to get the venom out. Like with a snake bite." Clary worried at her lower lip with her teeth in frustration.  
" Great. I know you go find some leaches. Or a vampire maybe?" Jonathan was aiming for sarcasm. It was completely lost on Clary.  
" Vampires! We need Simon!" She jumped to her feet. "We need to find Simon."  
" This is all in your head remember? I really don't..." Jonathan stopped, his eyes looking past Clary.  
"Clary?" The voice came from behind her and Clary turned. Simon was there! Looking confused in jeans and a Rock Solid Panda t-shirt.  
"Simon!" Clary fell into his arms, breathing in his familiar smell and taking comfort from his hug.  
"I need you in my world Simon Lewis."  
" I think that's where I am Fray." Simon looked past her and his gaze hardened.  
"What Is he doing here?"  
Clary looked from Simon to Jonathan and back again.  
"Wait, Simon, do you know him?"  
" You don't know him?" Simon asked confused. Clary shook her head. "Clary thats--------------------------." Simon coughed. "Sorry I said he's------------------. Ok, what is happening?"  
"The angel Raziel is blocking Clary from her memories. No spoilers allowed." Jonathan shuddered.  
" So why are you here? Does divine mojo need a yin yang balance?"  
"Penance." Jonathan gasped and shuddered.  
"Simon, he's been poisoned. Can you suck the venom out?"  
"Fray, this guy literally is poison. He made me sick to my stomach."  
"Simon he saved my life," Clary caught his hand. "Please." Simon frowned.  
" ok, but when you get your memories back, you owe me." He turned back to Jonathan and removed the bandage before looking down into the oozing blackness. "Yummy." he muttered sarcastically.

// what is going on here? - Jace  
Simon and Izzy where kissing when it happened. -   
Alec //

Clary jolted out of the memory as Simon pulled away from Jonathan looking dazed.  
"I don't believe it." He muttered. "He doesn't have demon blood."


	8. The wander woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clary and co take a trip to the seelie realm with an old enemy as their guide.

" I don't understand. Why would Jonathan have demon blood?" Clary looked from Simon to Jonathan.  
"I had angel blood to." Jonathan said defensively.  
"Barely." Responded Simon. Jonathan used the tree for support as he climbed to his feet.  
"Angel and demon blood. Wouldn't that make you-"  
"The seelie Queen." Simon interrupted.  
" I wouldn't go that far Simon."  
"Hello daylighter." A child's voice strangely young and old at the same time came from behind Clary who turned to look.  
"It's a little girl." Clary leaned slightly towards Simon. "Why do I feel like I hate this girl?" She whispered.  
"You do hate me Clarissa M---------" the queen laughed as her voice blanked out.  
" I understand now your purpose here. Forgiveness is such a difficult thing to deserve." She addressed to Jonathan.  
"Spare me your nonsense." Jonathan replied looking irritated.  
" You two know each other?" Clary asked.  
"It's a long story." Jonathan replied.  
" why do u get the feeling my life is really more complicated than art school?" Clary asked Simon.  
" You wouldn't change it for the world Fray. Trust me." They looked back to where the queen had stood and were startled to see a tall red haired seelie woman standing there.  
"Where did she go?" Simon asked.  
"Silly daylighter. I told you different outfits for different occasions." The queen looked art Jonathan. "I recall you found this one most pleasing."  
"Wait," Simon looked at Jonathan in surprise," did you and she-?"

// I expected that from a Morgenstern. But not from you.// -seelie queen.

Clary came back to the present.  
"Our time together fleeting as it was," the queen side eyed Jonathan, " could not be called uneventful."  
" As fascinating as all this talk is do you have a point?" Jonathan asked.  
" Very well," the queen turned with a sly smile. "Follow me."

"I am here to guide you, the daylighter and the Fairchild girl through my realm." The queen addressed Jonathan as she walked.  
"Fairchild?" Clary looked at Simon in confusion. "I thought my name was Fray?"  
"Perhaps you prefer Morgenstern?" The queen smiled as she said the word. Delighted to have verbalised it. "Memories are such a tricky thing."

// You're not a Morgenstern. You're a Fairchild.// Jace.

// Valentine. Is my father.// Clary.

// They are both a part of you kiddo. The light and the dark.// Luke.

They were following the seelie Queen through a Forrest with strange light and constantly falling blossom.  
"Are you ok Fray?" Simon asked in concern.  
" I don't know Simon. Everything is so confusing. Who am I? Clary Fray? Fairchild or Morgenstern? Now I understand how Jace feels. My memories are like pieces of a puzzle but I don't know the picture."  
" That's why we are here Clary to get your memories back. You once told me you wouldn't give up the shadow world for anything. Fight for it now." He was holding her by the shoulders and Clary gave one of his hands a squeeze.  
" You're my best friend Simon Lewis." Simon grinned and nodded.  
"Right back at you Fray."  
"We have arrived," the queen announced. "The pathway you need is thought there." She indicated with one elegant hand. A seelie knight appeared and started to escort her away. "Try to reach it if you can." The latter was called over her shoulder.  
"What was that supposed to mean?" Simon asked.  
"I don't know but we should get moving." Jonathan stepped forward. Suddenly the air was filled with falling clouds of yellow pollen. Clary hissed as it touched her skin leaving a stinging burn in its wake.  
"We need to move out of range." Jonathan shouted.  
"Range of what?" Simon yelled. He was already moving, as was Clary, following Jonathan into the trees.  
"What just happened?" Clary painted a few minutes later when they reached a clearing.  
"Fae pollen." Jonathan explained. "The queen must have had archers in the trees." He kicked a tree in irritation. "Bitch!" He hissed.

// You little bitch! // Jonathan.

"Simon did I go to Paris?" Simon looked at her surprised.

// I can't believe I'm holding you. // Jace.

"I was with Jace....and Jonathan." Clary looked up at the man in question who had been leaning against the tree he had kicked. Suddenly he stood upright.  
"We need to move. To find water. Now."  
" Hey." Simon intoned. " what is the hurry?"  
"Fae pollen attracts black hornets."  
"Can't we just brush it off?" Simon rubbed at his shirt and winced as the pollen burnt his fingers. A low buzzing sound came from the distance.  
"That uh sounds big." Clary took a step back. "Simon?"  
Simon who had frozen at the sound which was steadily getting louder.  
"I'm taking a leap of faith here. Let's go." Jonathan once again took the lead.  
They wove through the trees and then Jonathan came to a halt. Clary skidded to a stop with Simon at her side. Below them with a small drop was a fast flowing river feeding into the top of a waterfall. The buzzing was almost deafening now. A shadow passed over them and Clary looked up. The hornet was huge. It's stinger alone was the size of Clary's body. It hovered above them then straightened before diving straight towards them.  
"Clary!" Simon shouted before he collided with her back and then she was falling towards the water.


	9. Moments in time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clary has some time to think. A visit from a loved one and Alec does not watch tv.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My chapters are getting longer with more content so updates might be in stages. Enjoy.

"Magnus," Izzy called out. "Something is happening to Simon." Magnus knelt down at Izzy's side to examine Simon's arm which was covered in small red wealts.  
"This is interesting," Magnus said with a slightly furrowed brow. "It appears to be a burn from fae pollen."  
"What? Simon is lying in this room. How is that possible?" Jace asked standing and crossing his arms.  
"I know nothing about Angel...magic? Somehow Clary and Simon have connected with the seelie realm."  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

The water was cold and strong, Clary could feel herself being turned in the water, over and over, her lungs screamed for air and something hard collided with her leg. Her head broke the surface and she gasped for air.  
"Simon!" It came out as a high pitched squeak and she choked swallowed some water.  
"Clary!" Simon appeared beside her. He reached out catching her small frame at the waist and pulled her against him sheltering her with his body.  
"Where is Jonathan?"  
"I don't know," Simon part yelled over the sound of the water. "Clary hold on to me!" He sounded slightly panicked. Clary realised why. The top of the waterfall was close and the river pushed them towards it at a frantic pace. She wrapped her arms around Simon's neck.

// I'm in love with you Clary.// - Simon

"Simon." Clary whispered, her voice was lost as she and Simon plumetted over the edge of the waterfall.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Clary!" Simon bolted upright his hair and clothes sodden and eyes frantic.  
"Simon!" Isabelle was on her feet in seconds. She caught Simon's face in her hands forcing him to look at her.  
" Simon look at me. Come back to me." Izzy held him close, running soothing hands up and down his back.  
"Izzy," Simon shuddered and pulled her close burying his face in her hair.  
" Simon where you with Clary? What happened?!" Jace started towards him but stopped as Izzy stepped forward, her eyes flashed dangerously.  
" Jace back off. Let me get Simon changed into some dry clothes, then he can tell us where he has been."  
"This is wasting time." Jace snapped. "We have to help Clary."  
" Clary is just fine." Isabelle responded tension in every pore. " but if you rush at Simon again you won't be."  
" Hey." Alec stepped between them. " go take care of Simon." Izzy nodded.  
" I'll come and conjure some dry clothes." Magnus followed them into the other room after a side glance from Alec.  
"Simon is a vampire. It's not like he can get sick." Jace resumed pacing.  
" Jace you need to calm down " Alec blocked his path.  
" I know how you feel."  
" No you don't. She is everything to me." For a split second there was a tiny flicker of hurt on Alec's face but he masked it well. But not quick enough.  
"Alec..." Jace watched as the tall archer sat down in a chair.  
" when Magnus went to Edom. It nearly destroyed me." He confessed taking Jace by surprise. " I couldn't think of my life without him in it. And if we hadn't found a way to bring him home I would have stayed in Edom with him. I would have severed our bond to stay with him." Alec looked up with damp eyes.  
"Jace without you I'm nothing. Without Magnus I don't exist anymore. So yes I know how you feel." Jace wiped at his damp cheeks.  
"We need to talk." Izzy called from the doorway. " Magnus was right. Simon was in the seelie realm with Clary." Izzy paused eyes focused on Jace. " and Jonathan."  
"What?" Jace demanded.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Simon? Jonathan?" Clary called as she waded from the water. The light was fading and Clary shivered in her sodden clothing. "Simon." Clary squeaked worrying her lip with her teeth. She followed the edge of the river towards the bottom of the waterfall. Behind the flow of water Clary could see a cavern. Removing her sweater she dropped it as a marker and started gathering dry wood and leaves.  
"Ah!" Clary hissed as her bare foot caught on a sharp stone hidden in the grass. She sank to the ground clutching her foot. "Jace." She whispered rubbing at her foot.  
"Clary!" She looked up in surprise.  
"Jace?!" It was a half laugh half sob as the man in question hurried towards her.  
" Are you ok? You're freezing and wet." Jace pushed the damp hair back from her face gently.  
" I lost Simon and Jonathan.." Clary blinked as Jace's expression darkened. "What is it?" She asked. Jace opened his mouth and then scowled when no sound came out.  
" I cant hear what Raziel doesn't want me to hear. At least sometimes." Clary explained.  
" it doesn't matter." Jace looked around. "It will be night soon. We need shelter."  
" I found a cave behind the waterfall but I needed firewood." Clary gestured to the twigs lying scattered around her. "I have no clue how I'm going to light it though." She admitted. " My Father.." Jace frowned. "I was taught how to start fires when I was a kid." He started to pick up the branches around them. With full arms they made their way past the waterfall and Jace soon had a fire going. "I'm impressed." Clary grinned still shivering in her damp clothes. " you should take off those wet things." Jace flushed as he realised what he had said. "I didn't mean. I'm not..." he coughed and cleared his throat. You can wear my shirt until they dry." Clary smiled knowingly. " The great Jace Herondale going shy?" She teased. Jace looked up, hope lighting up his face. "Clary do you remember me?" He asked. Clary stood and walked towards him touching his face, he leant into the caress, his hand coming up to cover Clary's.  
// Right now. I want you.// - Clary  
" I remember that I love you. That I will always love you." Clary looked up into his eyes. " i might not have all of my memories back Jace. But i know how i feel. Every part of me loves you." 

Jace blinked and a tear rolled down his cheek.  
"I love you Clary," he smoothed her hair back from her face. " i will always love you."

"Until the day I die? And after that?" Clarys eyes glowed in the fire light and her smile lit up her whole face.  
" You remember that?" Jace cupped her face lovingly.  
" My memories are fragments," Clary admitted. She reached for the hem of her shirt, pulling away from Jace, Clary pulled it off over her head.  
" Clary what are you doing?" Jace whispered as Clary reached for the ring that hung on a chain around his neck.  
"Making new memories" she whispered.


	10. Brother??

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clary and Jonathan visit Edom were old enemies wait. And a friend comes to help.

"Jace?" Clary woke alone and chilled. The fire had died some time in the night and although Clary had fallen asleep in Jace's arms with his jacket acting as a blanket he was no where to be seen."He was here." Clary held onto the jacket as she reached for her clothes and dressed quickly. The jacket hung loose on her but Clary tookcomfort in its smell and warmth and the seraph blade tucked inside one of the inner pockets.  
"Jace?" She called as she left the cave. The seelie realm still appeared eerie but beautiful.  
"Clary," she turned as Jonathan called her name and hurried towards him. They hugged.

// I wont let anybody hurt you. Big brother// -Clary

"Jonathan are you.." Clary realised then that someone was watching them. "Who is that?" She asked.

The seelie was male with a handsome face that was scarred slightly on one side and long dark hair.  
"You dont remember me Clary Fairchild." The seelie spoke carefully while he approached. "But we are allies." His gaze darkened as he looked at Jonathan.  
"My queen wants you gone from this realm. She has called for the wild hunt."  
"Why are you helping us?" Jonathan asked eyes narrowed in suspicion.  
"I am not helping you. But I will assist Clary." The seelie responded.  
"Meliorn?" Clary asked suddenly. The fae smiled flirtily.  
"I knew one as handsome as I could not be so forgettable."  
" if your going to help us can I suggest we move on?" Jonathan asked.  
"Wait. Meliorn have you seen Simon? Or Jace?" Clary asked.  
"Jace was here?" Jonathan looked at Clary taking in the jacket.  
" I have not seen Jace Herondale. Nor the daylighter. I believe he is now the lover of Isabelle Lightwood." Meliorn snorted. "She will miss my talents."  
"Um shall we?" Clary asked indicating for Meliorn to take the lead.  
"This is a bad idea Clary. He is fae and his queen controls him." Jonathan whispered.  
"He is not deaf however." Meliorn commented looking over his shoulder. "I am repaying a debt to Clary Fairchild. She once saved my life. I will take you past the archers my Queen has commanded."  
"Meliorn if you go against the Queen..." Clary paused.

" what will happen to you?"  
" The faerie court will have its vengeance. But this is not the real court. Why I can see it but others cannot I do not know. Restore order Clary Fairchild and all will be well." Meliorn turned and although Clary could not see how it happened two sets of clothing appeared on the ground.  
" if you dress in fae clothing and follow me, I believe I can guide you through the archers. But you must not speak. A single word will reveal that you are not fae."  
Clary looked at the clothes and to Jonathan. "Let's do this."

As they followed Meliorn Clary found herself studying Jonathan's face. Was he really her brother? Clary could see similarities, the hair for one and sometimes a look in his eyes reminded her of Valentine, a guilt almost. But for what?  
Clary clutched her Steele in her hand wishing she could put on Jaces jacket. But it was hidden away in a bag on Jonathans back. He looked other worldly in Fae clothing. Which Clary supposed was the point. Almost Peter Panish really. Clary herself was thankful that fae women were not fond of long skirts as running in one would have been pretty impossible. When they reached the clearing Clary was aware of the archers above them but followed Meliorns instructions not to look up. Her hand found Jonathan's and he gave it a reassuring squeeze as they moved forward.

Where was Jace and Simon Clary wondered, as quickly as they had come they had vanished.  
"Well well it seems we have a traitor in our midst." The seelie queen appeared before them.

"You are not my queen and I am no traitor." Meliorn stood defiant and proud. Beyond the Clary could see the gaping mouth of a cave, sand lined its path.  
The seelie queen smirked before smiling to show very sharp teeth. With a hiss she threw herself at Meliorn.  
"Go now!Edom lies through the cave." Meliorn shouted as he grappled with her. Jonathan tugged her hand and Clary followed as they slipped into the darkness.

// I am a Morgenstern. We are one.//


	11. Brother of mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clary and Jonathan bring up old memories and find themselves in Edom.

"You're Jonathan Christopher..Morganstern." Clary gave a small gasp. "You're my brother." Jonathan came to a stop head bowed.  
"I was never able to be a brother to you Clary. Our father injected me with demon blood from Lilith Queen of Edom."  
"No. No. Mom would never have let that happen." Clary denied.  
"She didn't know Clary. Valentine wanted to experiment and he chose me. His unborn son." Clary fell back against the cave wall sobbing.  
"Valentine really was a monster." Clary wiped at her eyes.  
"So was I." Jonathan sighed deeply. "Clary, pretty soon your going to remember what I have done. You're going to hate me and I deserve it."  
"Jonathan," Clary moved next to him reaching up to touch his face. "What ever you have done, I forgive you. You're my brother, I love you. I know I love you. Always." Jonathan gave a small choked cry and suddenly Clary was touching nothing but air. "Jonathan?" She called voice echoing.  
"Well," a male voice spoke from the darkness sounding amused and irritated at the same time. "I have been called many things, but not that." A blue flame flickered to life illuminating a handsome face with elaborately styled hair.  
"Magnus!" Clary hugged him delight, "I know you." She whispered.  
"I know you to Biscuit." Magnus replied as he released her from the returned embrace.  
"Can we move this along?" A slightly drier male voice asked from the shadows beyond Magnus.  
"Alec?" Clary grinned as the tall archer emerged next to his husband. Alec tilted his chin then opened his arms. Clary clung to him for a moment.  
"We should be moving along, Edom is waiting." Magnus waved at his flame that moved ahead illuminating the way.  
"How do you know I'm going to Edom?" Clary asked.  
"From talking with Simon and Jace and the very reason I was pulled here for some reason. And," Magnus held up one finger, " I have been in these caves many times."  
"Jase and Simon, are they ok?" Clary asked, "Jonathan is he there to?" Alec turned with a frown, but Magnus silenced him with a look.  
"No Biscuit. Jonathan is not there. But Simon and Jace are fine." Magnus sighed as the opening to the cave appeared before them.  
The heat was intense, the ground dry and desert like. The sky appeared a scorched brown and wraith like demons flew over head.  
"Edom." Magnus picked a piece of lint from his elaborate waistcoat.  
"It isn't real Magnus." Alec squeezed his shoulder.  
"I know, but magic is a funny thing and who knows what lengths Angel's can go to. Although creating hell seems a little ironic." Magnus quirked an eyebrow at Alex who smiled before he started walking forward.  
"About Jonathan," Alec mused, glancing at Clary, "what do you remember?"  
"A little. He told me hes done some terrible things. That Valentine injected him with demon blood."


End file.
